529th Question : Where's My Happiness Placed?
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Jika bertanya adalah sesuatu yang lumrah, apakah bertanya pada diri sendiri juga sesuatu yang wajar? Ah... aku tidak tahu lagi. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun aku memutar kaset memori itu di otakku, aku belum juga menemukan jawabannya. Hey, kau yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan pembawa kebahagiaan, bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan ini! "Dimana Kebahagiaanku berada?" ShinAya, Warnings Inside


**Warning(s) : **Probably-OOC, Gaje, typo, abal bin ajaib(?), Almost Drabble, Shintarou POV, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jujur... Author nggak tau setting waktu untuk fanfic ini ._. dan untuk endingnya, semua itu murni hasil imajinasi Author, tidak ada kaitannya dengan plot asli KagePro.  
**

**Disclaimer** : Sebetulnya kalau Jin-san bersedia ngasih hak kepemilikan KagePro ke saya juga nggak apa-apa... tapi... yah, sampai sekarang dan seterusnya KagePro tetap punya Jin-san. Ceritanya punya Author sih :v

**Edited By : **My Cute Kuudere Editor, Another-Nii-chan #CariMati

* * *

**Bold : **Bahasa yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia

_Italic : _Flashback/kejadian di masa lalu

_**Bold + Italic **_: Ya… dua-duanya digabung ._. #plak

* * *

**529th Question - - Where's My Happiness Placed?**

**(ShinAya)**

**Attempted to be Tateyama Ayano's VEERY Late Birthday Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu kebiasaan yang aku kembangkan sejak aku mengenal cara bertanya.

Bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Oke, aku tahu kalau itu bukan kebiasaan yang istimewa, tapi ada satu kebiasaan lagi yang menyusul kebiasaan sebelumnya.

Menomori pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab langsung.

Awalnya kupikir jumlah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab langsung tentunya tidak banyak, mengingat aku menyadari kalau aku bukan orang bodoh. Yah... 3 digit yang menandai pertanyaan yang muncul hari ini membuktikan kalau aku salah. Mungkin di beberapa hal tertentu aku memang tidak sepintar itu.

Hari ini, 15 Agustus 20xx

Pertanyaan ke-529 :

-Dimana kebahagiaanku berada?

Aku sendiri terkejut ketika logikaku ditanyai pertanyaan melankolis semacam itu. Yang benar saja. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti mahasiswa jurusan filsafat yang terjangkit penyakit skeptis dan tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas penting atau tidaknya.

Ah, tunggu. Aku bukan mahasiswa, apalagi mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan filsafat. Belum lagi, aku cukup mawas diri, bahwa tanpa menjadi mahsiswa jurusan filsafat sekalipun, aku sudah mejadi manusia yang memandang segala sesuatu dengan lensa skeptikal.

Ah... apa-apaan aku ini. Malah membentuk argumen dan mengadakan debat kusir dengan sel-sel otakku sendiri. Kalau seperti ini terus, wajar saja jika jumlah pertanyaan yang tidak kujawab langsung bertambah banyak jumlahnya.

Sekali lagi, dimana kebahagiaanku berada?

* * *

_"__**Mou,**__ Shintarou-kun! __**Sonna kao o shinai yo!"**__ Sambil menyuarakan komplainnya, gadis yang mengenakan syal merah terang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirku, membentuk kurva yang men__garah__ ke bawah dengan sudut __yang __aneh. Singkatnya, dia memaksaku untuk tersenyum._

_"__**Bha-bhakakh! Hrgh, hanassegh!**__ (__**Ba-baka! Hrgh, hanase!**__) Susah payah aku mangucapkan kalimat itu seraya menepis jemari Ayano dari wajahku._

_Jarinya memang berhasil kutepis, tapi dengan cepatnya kedua telapak tangan itu menangkup wajahku, mencubit otot pipiku lagi._

_"Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai Shintarou-kun tersenyum!" serunya lagi._

_"Argh! Apa masalahmu?!"_

_"Buu~ __**Datte saa**__... Shintarou-kun selalu berwajah masam! Bagaimana bisa kebahagiaan menghampirimu kalau kau tidak tersenyum?"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Ayo senyuuuum~!" gadis itu menarik sudut bibirku agar melengkung lebih lebar. Ayano juga memasang seulas senyum di bibirnya, matanya berbinar seakan menyuruhku untuk membiarkan mulutku menirukan gerakan bibirnya._

_Menyerah atas segala tekanan yang diberikan Ayano, akhirnya aku melepas cengkramannya di wajahku dan memasang senyum pasrah. Senyum menyedihkan yang terpampang di wajahku langsung terganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat gadis itu melompat dan memelukku erat. Aku yakin pipiku merona saat mendengar bisikan Ayano._

_"__**Shintarou-kun no egao ga suki desu**__."_

_Untungnya dia tidak melihat, saat aku tersenyum lagi, tidak bisa menolak rasa senang yang mengetuk pintu emosi._

* * *

...Di balik sana kah? Tidak... kurasa kebahagiaanku bukan di balik 'itu'...

* * *

_"O-oi! __**Nani attenno?!**__"__seruku terkejut ketika Ayano mendekapku dari belakang._

_"Hng... Shintarou-kun, __**nemui**__..." Saat itu langit sudah berubah ronanya menjadi merah keunguan. Seperti biasa Ayano harus mengulang pekerjaannya untuk mendapat nilai tambahan. Karenanya, dia dan aku—yang membantunya, pulang terlambat._

_"Lalu..?" Ujarku sambil menahan keinginan untuk mengibas Ayano dari bahuku. Apa dia tidak merasa malu dengan posisi ini?_

_"Ungh... sebentar.." Ayano mempererat dekapannya sebelum akhirnya melepasku dan berjalan gontai ke arah loker penyimpanan sepatu. Aku mengikuti langkahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._

_"Shintarou-kun!" panggil gadis itu saat kami mencapai gerbang sekolah._

_"Hmn?" Gumaman tidak jelas kuberikan sebagai tanda kalau aku memperhatikan._

_"__**Te!**__" syal merahnya melambai saat dia meraih tangan kiriku._

_"Hah?" sekali lagi kelakuan antik Ayano membuatku terperangah. Gadis itu hanya mempererat genggamannya, seakan-akan takut jika tanganku akan terselip dan tergelincir jika dia tidak menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. _

_"Oi, oi, kau kenapa sih?" sekali lagi kuserukan keherananku. Yah... sebetulnya aku justru lebih heran karena aku tidak merasakan keharusan untuk menepis kehangatan yang ditawarkan tangan Ayano, seperti yang biasanya kulakukan._

_"...Shintarou-kun tidak suka?" Akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulut. Dia menoleh dan kelereng matanya memberi kesan kecewa._

_"E, eh?" aku tergagap, tidak siap menjawab pertanyaan Ayano._

_"Aku merasa senang tiap kali berada di dekat Shintarou-kun... jadi kupikir aku ingin menggenggam kebahagiaan ini lebih lama..." padahal gadis itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau temperatur wajahku sudah meningkat._

_"Kalau Shitarou-kun tidak suka, ya sudah..." tautan jemari Ayano merenggang._

_"Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka!" cepat-cepat aku menggenggam tangan Ayano yang nyaris lepas. "Ha-hanya saja..." kegugupan menghalangiku untuk menyempurnakan kalimatku. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal, berpaling, berusaha menghindari pandangan penuh tanya dari gadis yang selalu mengenakan syal merah itu._

_"A-aku hanya kaget... itu saja." jawaban yang sebetulnya nyaris tidak logis itu keluar dari mulutku. Namun, jawaban itu justru membuat Ayano tersenyum manis dan mempererat tautan jemarinya, membuat teritori semu merah di wajahku melebar._

_"__**Arigatou**__, sudah memberiku kebahagiaan untuk kugenggam." Saat itu, aku hanya bisa menggumamkan suara tanpa arti untuk menutupi rasa malu dan sensasi hangat yang meluap dari dadaku._

"_Hmn…"_

* * *

Atau di dalam sana? Tidak. Aku yakin di dalam 'itu' bukan tempat permanen kebahagiaanku...

* * *

_Aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan, tapi aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetku saat mendapati Ayano tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, bercengkrama dengan ibuku._

_"Ayano?" _

_Ehm... masukkan saja pertanyaan ini dalam daftar pertanyaan retoris._

_"Ah! __**Ojamashimasu**__, Shintarou-kun!" gadis berselendang merah itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis seperti biasa._

_"__**Ara, ara,**__ kalian saling kenal?" ibuku mengerjap heran, bergantian memandangi kami berdua._

_"Ehm... dia teman sekelasku, Tateyama Ayano." ujarku kikuk, akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaan ibuku. "Kenapa kau di sini?" pertanyaan itu kulontarkan pada gadis bersyal merah itu._

_"Ah, tadi Ayano-chan membantu ibu membawa belanjaan ibu," justru ibuku yang menjawab. "Karena ada seseorang yang menolak menemani ibu berbelanja, tentunya." Aku hanya mendengus pelan saat ibuku melanjutkan sindirannya._

_"Ibu ke belakang dulu ya, santai saja Ayano-chan, abaikan pemuda malas itu." ujar ibuku seraya melangkah menuju dapur di belakang rumah. Ayano menanggapi ucapan ibuku dengan tersenyum sopan, sementara aku menggerutu pelan.__ Saat itu aku baru menyadari kalau Ayano mengenakan seifuku, meskipun hari itu adalah hari libur._

_"Kenapa kau mengenakan seragam?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diri di tempat yang tadi diduduki ibuku, di seberang Ayano._

_"Oh, tadi aku ke sekolah, membantu ayahku. Waktu aku pulang, aku bertemu dengan ibumu." jelas Ayano._

_"...Tunggu. Memangnya kau mengenal ibuku?" ujarku heran. Gadis di hadapanku hanya menggeleng._

_"Aku baru tahu kalau beliau ibumu saat aku melihat marga yang tertulis di samping pintu." Sekali lagi gadis itu menjelaskan._

_"Ho.." gumamku pertanda paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sering sekali menolong orang ya." pertanyaan—yang sebetulnya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu kuucapkan agar percakapan kami tetap berlanjut. Jarang-jarang aku bertemu dengan Ayano selain di sekolah._

_Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya," ujarnya singkat. "Aku merasa senang saat membantu orang." lanjutnya._

_"Kau tidak merasa kerepotan?" kali ini gadis itu meggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tidak. Memangnya Shintarou-kun merasa itu merepotkan? Ah! Be-berarti aku sudah merepotkan Shintarou-kun tiap kali aku meminta bantuanmu?" tangan gadis itu menutupi mulutnya, matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah._

_"Ti__-ti__dak juga...biasa saja kok." balasku. Tanganku terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal._

_Tidak mungkinkan, kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku merasa senang tiap kali Ayano membutuhkan bantuanku, terutama saat dia menunjukkan senyum terima kasih dengan manisnya?_

* * *

Apakah kebahagiaanku muncul di saat 'itu'? Tidak... tempat kebahagiaanku bukan di situ...

Memori-memori itu berkelebat dalam kepalaku saat aku mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan ke-529 yang ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Dimana kebahagiaanku berada?

Di balik sebuah senyuman?

Kurasa tidak. Sudah berapa banyak aku melihat senyuman yang diulas bibir manusia untuk mewakili rasa sedih yang mereka tutupi? Jariku tidak cukup untuk menghitungnya.

Dalam genggaman?

Jelas bukan. Kebahagiaan sudah berkali-kali terselip dan tergelincir dari ujung jariku, lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

Saat aku menolong orang lain?

Aah... bukan itu. Sesekali aku masih merasa bahagia meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kutolong. Sekarang, aku justru tidak merasakan apapun saat menolong orang lain. Berbeda dengan saat kau membutuhkanku.

Dimana kebahagiaanku berada?

Kau tahu? Aku rasa kebahagiaanku tersesat dan menghilang bersama dirimu, Ayano.

Hey, Ayano, kau selalu punya sejuta teori tentang kebahagiaan, bukan?

**Onegai**, Ayano, bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan ke-529 yang melankolis ini.

Ayano, dimana kebahagiaanku berada?

Ayano, namamu terus bergaung saat aku memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ke-529 di kepalaku ini.

* * *

Hari ini, 15 Agustus 20xx,

Pertanyaan nomor 529 terbentuk dalam kepalaku, ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Lalu, jawaban atas pertanyaan itu muncul saat kau menoleh dan melihatku.

"Shintarou-kun..."

"Ayano..." terperangah mulutku mengeja nama gadis itu.

Hari itu, kami berhasil membawa kembali mereka yang tertinggal di dunia yang bernama **Kagerou Daze**. Salah satunya, Ayano.

Kido, Seto dan Kano langsung menghambur ke arah **Onee-chan** mereka, sosok yang sangat mereka sayangi. Kano sekalipun memilih untuk menon-aktifkan kemampuannya dan membiarkan air matanya terlihat, seperti kedua saudara tirinya.

Aku hanya mematung memandangi sosok yang dipeluk mereka bertiga.

Ayano.

Hey, Ayano.

Apa kau tahu?

Saat akhirnya aku bisa berjalan mendekatimu, dan saat kau bangkit, samar-samar sebuah jawaban terbentuk di dalam kepalaku.

Dan saat aku benar-benar merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku, jawaban atas pertanyaan ke-529 berhasil kutemukan.

Dimana kebahagiaanku berada?

Kebahagiaanku berada di sekitar orang yang kini sedang kurengkuh. Kebahagiaan berhasil kutemukan di sekitar orang yang paling kucintai.

Ayano.

Kebahagiaanku berada di sekitarmu.

Ayano, **Arigatou**.

Berkat dirimu, pertanyaan ke-529, berhasil kujawab.

* * *

_**Dict's :**_

Yak, seperti biasa terjemahannya bakalan labil dari bahasa Inggris sampai bahasa Indonesia #Dihajar

Terus, saya menerjemahkannya sesuai dengan keinginan saya, bukannya menuruti aturan kamus. Toh artinya tetep bener =v=

**Mou, Shintarou-kun! Sonna kao o shinai yo!**: Really, Shintarou-kun! Don't make such a face!

**Ba-baka! Hrgh, hanase!**: Stu-stupid! Hrgh, Let me go!

**Datte saa****... **: Habisnya...

**Shintarou-kun no egao ga suki desu**: I like Shintarou-kun's smile

**Nani attenno?! **: What are you doing?!

**Nemui****... **: Ngantuk...

**Te!**: Your hand!

**Arigatou**: Thank you

**Ojamashimasu**: Sorry for disturbing

**Onegai : **Please

**Onee-chan **: Big sister

* * *

_**Note's :**_

Kenapa pertanyaannya dikasih nomor 529? Bukan 103, 815 atau semacamnya? Karena... Authornya kurang kerjaan #Ditimpukin

Oke, oke, saya bercanda.

Jadi, pertanyaan "Dimana kebahagiaanku berada?" kan berpusat pada kata 'Kebahagiaan'... nah :

Kebahagiaan (Happiness) = Koufuku

**Kou **=** Go** : - 5

**Fu** = **Futatsu** : - 2

**Ku** = **Kyuu** : -9

Makanya saya pakai nomor 529. Ngawur banget, saya tahu. Tapi cara itu sering dipakai di Jepang, jadi saya pakai aja sekalian. #Ditimpukin #Lagi

Sebetulnya fanfic ini dibuat untuk ultahnya Ayano, tapi...

Waktu saya ke warnet, diblokir. Akhirnya saya baru bisa upload hari ini. Lalu saya sadar, kalau sebenarnya sentral fanfic ini Shintarou, bukan Ayano. Jadi, ini fanfic berdiri diambang kata gagal :'v.

Mau gimana lagi? Jujur aja saya baru tahu kalau tanggal 22 November itu ultahnya Ayano tepat sehari sebelumnya. Geblek kan? Alhasil jadilah fanfic yang idenya dibikin pakai sitem kebut imaginasi ini. #SistemApalagiItu Belum lagi sebetulnya saya lebih paham kepribadian Shintarou daripada kepribadian Ayano. Makanya ini fanfic jadi Shintarou-Central.

Akhirnya saya ngebut bikin ini fanfic Jum'at pagi di sekolah, ngetik di _tablet_, tiap ganti pelajaran saya nulis, bahkan waktu gurunya cuma keluar untuk buang sampah saya tetep curi-curi kesempatan buat nulis. Akhirnya selesai juga, pas jam 11 siang. Bagaimanapun jangan ditiru ya :v. Apa lagi kelakuan editor saya, malah lebih parah lagi. Kak Another justru bolos dua jam mata pelajaran terakhir dan berdiam di UKS buat ngedit ini cerita. Parah dah -_- #BukaAib #PadahalAibOrang #DitabokKakAnother

Akhirnya fanfic ini ada untuk memperingati ultahnya Ayano, untuk menyatakan kalau setiap tahun, arti keberadaan Ayano untuk Shintarou semakin bertambah dan semakin penting #Eaaa #Bahasaku :v

Yang terakhir, untuk fanfic Hello, Again saya usahakan untuk update chapter ke-4 hari Rabu. Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya, tolong ditunggu... karena Kamis berikutnya saya UAS TAT...

Yak, sekian _**Ranting **_yang nggak begitu penting dari saya. #NahLho #MalahNgaku

* * *

**#Bow THANX FOR READING!**

**RnR please? ***nunjuk-nunjuk kotak di bawah*****


End file.
